Bellas' Night Out
by WildForWilde
Summary: Chloe's POV. It's your birthday and you figure you're entitled to a birthday wish from one Beca Mitchell.


**A/N: IMPORTANT!**

**This story was originally made as a RPG. So If you'd rather go and PLAY the fic (make choices etc), then please go to: playthestory . tumblr .com(/)bellasnightoutstart **(remove brackets)

**Obviously, reading this fic will give spoilers to the game.**

**If you just want to read a good old fashioned fanfic, then stay where you are :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

"Okay, ladies!"

You hear your best friend's voice and her clap echo throughout the practice hall as she gathers everyone's attention. Wiping the few beads of sweat from your brow, you move over and stand next to your fellow co-captain, waiting patiently as the other Bellas each pull up a seat in front of the both of you and look up to Aubrey expectantly, ready for feedback from today's rehearsal.

It's safe to say that you and the other Bellas were pushed harder than usual over the last two hours. You wouldn't have expected anything less from Aubrey, seeing as the ICCA's Final is rapidly approaching. _The final performance will be worth it_, you think to yourself, still struggling for breath from the intense cardio session.

Despite rehearsing for nearly four hours straight, your mood hasn't been altered and you're still grinning from ear to ear, just as you were when you woke up this morning. Nothing can get you down on your birthday.

You realise that Aubrey is nearing the end of her speech and you nod along to the last part of her words, smiling down at the group of Bellas, eyes lingering on one Bella in particular. Beca Mitchell's eyes look up to focus on yours and your stomach flips as she gives you her signature smirk. You smile back at her, of course, and hope that the slight redness in your cheeks isn't noticeable.

"Last but not least, remember tonight!" You see Aubrey grin out of the corner of your eye and take this as your cue to speak.

"You better have all remembered tonight!" You tease with a pointed finger and a laugh. The other Bellas laugh along with you.

"11 p.m., sharp!" Aubrey reminds, You look across at Beca again and can't help but giggle as the brunette rolls her eyes at your best friend's behaviour.

"You guys all have fake ID's, right?" You question the room, though your eyes are still on the small Bella in front of you. It would really suck if the one person you so wanted to spend today with couldn't make it to your birthday outing.

Beca smiles. "We'll all be there, Red." You smile at the nickname as the others get up to leave, nodding in agreement.

You watch as the Bellas file out of the hall, biting your lip as Beca quickly looks back to give you another smirk. You really can't wait for tonight to begin.

* * *

"I don't like this one either."

Aubrey watches as you peel off the black dress and throw it carelessly on the bed, on top of the other five dresses you've tried on in the past five minutes.

"Chloe, come on," Aubrey groans.

Your friend has been ready for almost half an hour now and you've only done your hair and makeup. You can practically feel the blonde ready to explode as the clock ticks seconds closer to 11 p.m.. Aubrey and lateness do not mix well.

You sigh and look over at your best friend. "Which one did you like the most, Bree?" You pout.

"Chloe, they all look great on you." She stands up and walks closer to you. "Why are you being so indecisive today?"

"I don't know," you say, knowing full well why you're struggling to make your decision.

Aubrey rolls her eyes and smiles a little. "Beca likes black," she tells you.

Your cheeks heat up and you quickly look to Aubrey who's watching you carefully and waiting for a response.

Your eyes wander over each dress that's still left in your wardrobe in a desperate attempt to distract yourself from Aubrey's stares on your back. You go a little red at the accusation, or what you assume to be an accusation, and you aren't entirely sure how to answer.

"Chloe," Aubrey calls in an almost sing-song voice.

"Hmm?" You pretend to be distracted, really not wanting to have this conversation right now.

Much to your relief, Aubrey seems to get the hint and drops it. So your best friend is on to you, apparently. Maybe your toner is that obvious. You're hoping Beca hasn't noticed it yet, and instead put it down to Aubrey knowing you like the back of her hand, rather than your feelings being out in the open.

Even so, you avoid Aubrey's stare as you slowly move back over to the bed and slip on the black dress once more, pulling on some black heels to match. You look at yourself in the mirror and smile in approval. You think you look pretty damn good.

"Okay, ready to go," you tell Aubrey, who's still stood waiting for you.

Your best friend smiles at you. "You really do look good, Chlo." She smiles again as she leads the two of you out of the room and the apartment, picking up the keys on the way out.

* * *

The taxi ride is a fun one - as far as taxi rides go, anyway. You laugh with Aubrey the whole time and, even if it is 11:10 p.m., the blonde seems to have relaxed a lot. You know this is going to be one of the best birthdays you've ever had, and you're anxious to finally get to the club where all the other Bellas will be, hopefully, already waiting.

You chuckle under your breath at the thought of Beca pointing out your tardiness to Aubrey.

Five minutes later and you've finally arrived at your destination. You frown a little for the first time today when you see how busy the place looks, and how long the queue is.

You sigh. It'll be midnight by the time yourself and Aubrey will have _actually _entered the building.

You pull your dress down as you step out of the taxi and smile gratefully at Aubrey as she covers the taxi costs. She smiles in reply as you link your arms together and pull her away to the line, giggling.

"It's so long," you mumble aloud as you near the crowd. You stare at the queue in front of you.

The sound of your phone distracts you and you reach into your purse to pull it out. Your face lights up at the name.

**Beca: ****What's taking you so long, Red?! Fat Amy's already tipsy, you're missing out on the party! Xx**

You quickly text back, "**We'll be there any minute! :) xxx**" and bite your lip in thought, your glance falling to the bouncer at the front of the line.

You glance down at your phone again and re-read Beca's text. You really want to see the brunette as fast as possible. You think about it a few seconds longer before putting your phone away and pulling Aubrey towards the front.

"Chloe?!" Aubrey questions in a loud whisper. "What are you doing?!"

Your best friend has never been good with rule-breaking, but you decide she'll forgive you on this occasion because it's your birthday.

"Oh my God," you hear her mutter in disbelief. "_Please _tell me you're not-"

"Hi there!" You cut Aubrey off as you put on your biggest smile to the bouncer in front of you.

You see the blonde half turn around in embarrassment.

The bouncer in front of you glances at you quickly with a raised brow before turning his attention back to the queue in front of him. You lean over and gently tap him on the shoulder to get his attention again.

"May I help you?" He asks, gruffly. Somehow you very much doubt he wants to help. You clear your throat and carry on regardless.

"Um, yes, hi," you smile wide again. "My name's Chloe," you start. He doesn't react.

_Okay_, you think. _This isn't going well_. "My friends are already inside, and, well, it's my birthday today." You grin as if this revelation would make the man in front of you happy too.

Apparently not. You decide to press further.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to let me and my friend here in?" You ask as sweetly as you possibly can, putting on your girlish charm as you tilt your head to the side in a pleading manner.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"You really thought that was going to work?" Aubrey asks you in a surprisingly neutral tone.

You shrug. "It was worth the try."

Your attempt at sweet-talking not only wasted five minutes, but has now landed you at the back of the queue, which has only gotten bigger since you first arrived.

Half an hour later, you're finally granted access at the front. You slide past the same bouncer with a sheepish smile.

Once you're inside, you look around eagerly for your friends, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of them somewhere. _First thing's first_, you think. You grin as you walk over to the bar and order two shots for both yourself and Aubrey. You're only making up on lost time. The two of you pound them back and laugh at each other as your faces contort at the taste of alcohol on your taste buds.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally made it."

You'd recognise that voice anywhere and you have to stop yourself from squealing when you turn around to see Beca leaning haphazardly on the bar counter. She looks unbelievably good tonight and it takes all your effort to keep your eyes on her face.

"Becaaaaaaaa!" You practically yell as you throw your arms around the smaller woman. You grin into her neck when you feel her reciprocate the hug.

"Happy Birthday, Chlo," Beca grins as she pulls away.

You grin right back. "Where are the others?" You ask eagerly, looking over Beca's shoulder as if expecting to see the rest of the Bellas.

"We managed to grab a table," Beca explains. "I came up to get some drinks. Glad I have extra hands." The brunette smirks at the both of you and Aubrey before leaning over the bar to give her order.

You and Aubrey help Beca with the drinks and follow the brunette through the crowd until you reach the girls.

You're grinning yet again as you arrive at the Bellas' table and you're bombarded with hugs and "happy birthday's" from the other girls as you set the copious amounts of drinks down. They all stand up and make room for you as yourself and Aubrey slide into the middle of the booth. Much to your delight, Beca slides in right after and sits closely beside you, helping to hand out the drinks.

She smiles as she hands you your usual order of vodka and coke, and you try to ignore the feeling of her fingers brushing against your own in the process. You take a large sip to try and distract yourself, but you can still see Beca smirking at you out of the corner of your eye.

You clear your throat and look around the rest of the table. "So, fake ID's all worked?" you ask with a large smile. Both yourself and Aubrey had been a little anxious at the idea suggested, non-surprisingly, by Fat Amy. Getting the underage Bellas into trouble definitely isn't something you want happening on your birthday.

You had originally suggested a party at yours and Aubrey's flat, but Beca had convinced you it would be fine, and that she she knew a club - this one, in fact - that weren't overly strict on stuff like ID's.

Apparently she was right and you had nothing to worry about.

"I don't think any of us even had to use them," you hear Cynthia-Rose laugh. Come to think of it, you don't remember being ID'd either. You turn to look at Aubrey and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Well," Stacie starts with a laugh, "There was _one _of us."

You glance around the table to try and figure it out and catch Beca giving Stacie a mock glare. You can't help but laugh out loud as you figure it out.

"Beca's the only one that got ID'd?" You laugh even louder, and you can even hear Aubrey giggling beside you.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Beca says with a small blush and frown, but you know she's only joking. You can see the corner of her lips tugging upwards into a smirk.

"Aw, baby Beca," you coo at her teasingly.

The rest of the table laughs again, and you watch as Beca shakes her head with a smile and takes a sip of her drink.

On the other side of Aubrey, you hear Fat Amy slam her shot glass back onto the table.

"Wow, how many have you had already?" Stacie asks, eyeing the couple of empty glasses in front of the Australian.

Fat Amy either doesn't hear or chooses to ignore the question, instead making a loud wolf whistle as someone walks past. You cover your mouth with your hand as you giggle.

"I'm so glad I ditched the boyfriends this evening," she comments nonchalantly.

"_Boyfriends_?" Jessica asks, having noticed the plural.

"Yup," the Australian nods, still looking at whoever walked past. "Excuse me, ladies." The blonde Bella gets up and leaves and you swear you hear her shouting something very inappropriate.

"I'm not missing this," Stacie laughs as she gets up and quickly follows after Fat Amy.

You watch as most of the others leave to follow too, laughing when Aubrey gets pulled off with them.

It's only then that you realise it's only yourself, Beca, and a few others left, and even now with the extra space, Beca seems to make no sign of moving over a little, her side still brushing against yours softly.

"So," you hear the brunette start. Beca's grinning at you again and you can't help but smile back. "What does the birthday girl want to do?"

"I think I'll just stay here for a bit," you answer, picking your drink up and sloshing the contents around before bringing it up to your lips.

"Okay," Beca nods as she leans back, glass in hand.

"You can go and dance with the others," you say with a smile.

"I don't dance," Beca laughs. "I'm in charge of the music, everyone else dances to it."

"You're not in charge tonight," you grin as you take another sip.

"I should be. This music is whack."

You laugh loudly at the comment. "Everyone else likes it," you point out seriously. You kind of like it yourself.

"Everyone else has no taste," she laughs as she answers, voice slightly raised so she can be heard over the music and cheers that are getting louder as the evening goes on.

You take the opportunity to lean in closer to the young woman and whisper, "next year you can be my very own DJ. How does that sound?"

You're satisfied when you pull away and Beca only can only manage to nod in reply, looking fairly flustered at the close contact. You smile at her and quickly finish the rest of your drink.

Beca seems to have found her voice again when she says, "besides, even if I did dance, I can't leave you here like a loner." She smirks.

You just smile as a reply and wait until Beca finishes the rest of her drink too.

"Come on," you say abruptly, standing up.

"Where are we going?" Beca asks, only sitting up.

"To dance!" You grin, not waiting for a reply, which would most likely be a refusal anyway, as you pull Beca up by the hand and into the crowd of people, looking for the rest of the group.

You eventually come across the group, and you loud loudly with Beca when you find Fat Amy on the floor doing some of her crazy dance moves.

You dance with the others for a few songs and you're enjoying yourself. You feel a tap on your shoulder and you turn to smile at whoever's got your attention. It falls a little when you see a strange man stood there with a grin, looking at you. He asks you to dance but you shake your head at him and turn back to the other girls. You feel the tap once again and frown as you turn to see the same man.

"I said no thanks," you say a little more aggressively than usual.

He doesn't seem to take the hint and offers to buy you a drink. Before you can say another word, however, Beca cuts in between the both of you. She's facing away from you so you're not sure what's being said, but the man has a sullen look on his face when he turns around and walks away. You breathe a sigh of relief and smile when Beca turns around to face you.

"Thank you," you say, appreciating whatever the brunette said to get the guy away. Beca merely shrugs and smiles at you.

"Some guys can't take no for an answer." She grins and turns back to face the others, but you gently touch her arm so she turns to look at you again. She's smiling, but looking at you questioningly.

"Do you want to go and get another drink?"

Beca looks as if she's heard the greatest thing in all of existence as soon as those words leave your mouth.

"Yes please," she nods eagerly.

You laugh as she practically drags you off of the dance floor and towards the bar.

"You weren't kidding when you said you don't like dancing, huh?" you ask with a smile.

She shakes her head and gives you her best Aubrey impression. "I was Dixie Chick serious."

You can't help but laugh again, "you're such a dork," you chuckle as you lean over the bar and wave someone down.

"You love it," she shrugs a response, sitting on one of the stools beside you.

You glance across at her and smile again before ordering a few drinks for both yourself and Beca. You both take a shot of vodka and quickly rinse the taste away with a fruit cocktail of some sort. You're not exactly sure what's in there, but hey, it tastes good, so you don't really care.

You _were _planning on buying a drink and heading back to the dance floor, but instead you decide to sit beside Beca on one of the stools. You think you'd prefer her company anyway.

"I think you ordered the gayest drink ever," Beca comments offhandedly as she stares at the pink liquid held in front of her eyes.

"Not badass enough for you?" You tease.

She turns to face you with a small, playful glare. "Definitely not. I need my drinks black, not this fruity-tooty thing," she grins, taking a large gulp.

Your eyebrows raise in anticipation of the brunettes verdict.

"…Yeah okay it's pretty good," Beca relents and you laugh. "But next time we're just ordering more shots, okay?"

You nod and lean a little closer. "Only if they're body shots," you tease, your voice staying calm as you take another sip of your 'fruity-tooty' drink.

Beca grins, but before she can respond, you're both interrupted by the Bellas crowding around you. Instead the two of you settle on a lingering stare before you turn away to greet the others once again.

The Bellas order more drinks but you decide to take a small break. You don't do well drinking too much at once, and you don't want a repeat of your birthday last year. You didn't remember much of it the morning after, but luckily for you (or maybe unluckily), you had Aubrey there to fill in the details as well as giving you a large glass of water and some much needed aspirin.

You shake that memory from your head. Yeah, you definitely didn't want a repeat of last year. Everyone seems to give you a surprising look when they hear you order water, but you just shrug your shoulders at them and after that they don't seem to care.

You're glad you ordered water, too, because just as you bring the glass to your mouth you feel someone shove into you and half the liquid spills down your front and onto the floor.

You hear a faint, drunken apology as the culprit staggers off and you're left covered in your own drink.

The glass is take from you and you turn to see Beca wearing a sympathetic smile as she sets your glass back down and hands you a few napkins. You smile gratefully and begin to dry yourself off. It's actually not as bad as you thought.

"It's so crowded in here," you whine quietly to Beca as someone else bumps into you as they walk past.

"Oh." She says suddenly.

You quickly look up from drying your dress and you see her lean forward and whispers something into Aubrey's ear. You'd be lying if you said you didn't feel a little jealous at the interaction but you know you're being petty. Even If Aubrey _did _swing that way, she definitely wouldn't go for the 'hobbit' as she'd so elegantly dubbed the small brunette. You're pretty sure Aubrey's not Beca's type, either. That is assuming you're right on the whole _Beca swings both ways_ thing. Your birthday wish is kinda depending on it.

Releasing those thoughts from your head, you try to concentrate on what's being said, as all the other Bellas seem to be involved in this whisper discussion now too.

You decide you're too impatient to wait and want to know what's going on now.

"Um, what are we all talking about?" You raise your voice over the others and the music so you're heard.

They all seem fairly surprised to see you there at all (because of course why _would _you be at your own birthday outing?), and quickly shut up.

The next thing you see are the Bellas filing off behind Aubrey and Beca approaching you with a grin and extended hand.

"You're right. It _is _crowded in here."

You're still confused but decide to just go along with it. Honestly you'd probably follow Beca anywhere if it meant you could hold her hand.

It doesn't take you long to figure out where you're being taken to (you admit as much as you profess to have detective skills, the large VIP sign above the doorway gives it away), and you can't wipe the grin off of your face as you're led into the private room where the rest of the Bellas are already waiting.

"YOU GUYS HIRED OUT A VIP ROOM?" You squeal in excitement as you jump up and down excitedly.

"Nothing but the best for our co-captain," Stacie grins at you as she takes a seat on one of the sofas and the rest nod in agreement.

"How long do we have it for?" You ask eagerly, pulling yourself and Beca (whose hand you're still holding) onto the seat beside the busty brunette.

"We have it booked til closing," Aubrey answers with a large smile.

You squeal again.

"You guys are seriously the best!"

The others laugh and all take a seat around the room. For a low key club, you have to admit that the VIP section is pretty amazing. You don't think you've ever sat in a comfier seat. You look around to take the rest of it in and you realise you have a bar to yourselves as well.

"It's all on tab, so we'll pay when we leave," Cynthia-Rose explains to you when she catches you looking over in the corner. You nod and make a mental note to keep an eye on how much you're all consuming. You don't want to overdo it and up not being able to pay for any of it.

You also see an empty DJ booth and you're about to inquire about it before you feel the seat beside you move and Beca's hot breath in your ear.

"I guess I'll be your very own DJ this year after all."

You swallow hard at the words and are left flustered as you watch Beca Mitchell wink at you over her shoulder and saunter away to set up what you assume to be her equipment.

"Fat Amy!" Is what you eventually settle on saying, or rather calling, and you want until the blonde has her eyes on yours "Drink. Now."

"Yes ma'am!" She nods enthusiastically as you both move over to the self service bar and mix up a few drinks.

The music starts and the Bellas are hyped up again as you hand out the beverages. You could definitely get used to having a VIP room _every time_ you go out, you think to yourself. You really do have the best friends ever.

You look over to Beca, wearing her favourite oversized headphones and grinning as she plays her mixes. There's something so captivating in her passion and confidence about playing music that you just feel makes her incredibly sexy.

You pour another glass and walk over to the brunette.

"Hey DJ," you smile as you hand over the drink.

"Thanks, Red," Beca smiles back as she takes the glass from you and pulls her headphones off. "Having a good time?"

You nod in reply with a small, sincere smile. "You guys are the best." _You're the best,_ you think.

Beca shrugs. "You're a lucky girl, what can I say?" She chuckles as you swipe her arm playfully, your hand lingering there afterwards. She doesn't seem to mind though.

You're definitely at the point of either drunk or tipsy because you swear you're nearly about to lean in right then and there to capture Beca's lips until Stacie comes over to the both of you and interrupts.

"Time for body shots!" The taller brunette calls as she waggles her eyebrows at you playfully and pulls you back to the bar, patting the top until you've jumped up. "Bella tradition states that someone has to do a body shot off of the birthday girl!"

"No it doesn't!" Aubrey chimes in, clearly not pleased with this new rule being added without her knowledge.

"It does now," Stacie retorts playfully as she laughs with the others and indicates you to lay down. It doesn't surprise you that it was Stacie that came up with this new rule, but by the looks of it, the other Bellas find the idea amusing too and are all waiting for you to follow along.

You're not really sure why you do it, but at this point you don't really care and you even think it could be fun, so you don't even really think when you tug your dress haphazardly up and over your chest before laying down on the counter.

What can you say? You're pretty confident about all that.

"Well how do we choose who does it?" Aubrey asks, slowly stepping closer to you. You know that smile. You know she's plotting something.

"Either Chloe chooses, or we choose for her," Cynthia-Rose suggests and the rest seem to agree.

Aubrey turns to face you with that smile still in place.

"Alright, Chloe. What's it gonna be?"

The way you see it you have three options. Obviously you want Beca to take the shot. You're just wondering whether the suggestion is too forward and will freak her out. Choosing someone else is out of the question - if you have a shot with Beca at all tonight, you're not risking messing it up. The third option allows you to let the Bellas choose for you. You're not sure if that would definitely go in your favour, though. Eventually you decide.

"Beca." You state calmly, confidently.

"Real shocker there," you hear someone mumble and a small outburst of giggles.

"Well come on, Mitchell!" Stacie calls over to the brunette.

You turn your head to look at Beca and bite your lip in anticipation. Much to your relief she pulls her headphones off and casually walks over to you with her usual smirk.

"Where's the tequila?" She questions out loud as her gaze falls on you.

It isn't long before the necessary items are gathered and you swear you think you're dreaming when you watch as Beca Mitchell pulls herself onto the bar counter with you.

The first touch of her tongue is brief. She gently but quickly makes a line on you stomach before you watch as she sits up again and pours the salt on. You carefully take the shot of tequila that's passed to you and secure it firmly in between your breasts. The lime comes next and you're careful not to spill any of the tequila as you shift a little and place the green citrus between your lips.

The second touch of Beca's tongue is a lot more lingering. It's slow and teasing and it makes you grip the side of the counter desperately. Your urgent restraint to not moan or make a noise makes you bit down a little and you can taste the lime in your mouth.

The shot is next and you look down as you watch Beca move up to your bra and expertly take the small shot glass between her lips and throw the liquid back, holding her weight above you with a single arm as she uses the other to disregard the now empty glass to the side.

You watch as she licks her lips clean and smiles as she edges closer to you. You feel her breath on you and you close your eyes as she closes her mouth gently around the lime, and you're almost positive you feel her lips briefly touch yours in the process.

You feel the body weight shift and you know Beca's pulled away. You can hear the cat calls and whistles but your eyes remain shut and your mind lingers on the past thirty seconds as if your life depends on it.

It's Aubrey's gentle shaking that gets your attention and you quickly slide off the bar and pull your dress back down with a blush. The other Bellas are talking but you catch Beca looking over at you with an almost shy smile.

You think it's adorable considering what the DJ has just so confidently done to you and you waist no time in moving over to the brunette once again.

"Hey DJ," you greet just like you had before.

Beca glances up at you and smiles. "Hey, Chlo."

"So.." You say, "You have fun back there?" you ask with a hint of a smile.

You laugh as you see Beca blush.

"Shut up," she mumbles as the red on her face intensifies.

You lean in a little. "Don't worry, I think you did an awesome job."

Beca just swallows and turns back to her equipment.

"You got some songs set up?" You ask curiously.

Beca nods. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you want to go and get some fresh air?" You ask.

"Sure," Beca answers with a wide smile. You watch as she flips a few switches and takes off her headphone. "Should be okay for about twenty minutes or so."

"Aca-awesome," you grin playfully as you grab Beca's arm and lead the two of you out the back exit.

It's a lot cooler than you expected, and your hands instantly find their way to your arms when you hit the night air, rubbing them gently.

"Oh, here," Beca offers her jacket quickly.

You grin at the gesture and look down at the floor to try and hide it. "Thanks," you mumble your gratification.

Beca shoves her hands in her pockets as she rests her back against the club wall.

"You having a good time?" She asks you.

You walk over to her and smile. "The best. This is seriously the best birthday ever."

She lights up at your response. "I'm happy to hear that." She pauses for a second before adding, "can't be hard to beat last year though, right?"

You look up at her in disbelief. "Where did you hear about that?" You gasp. Your last birthday is an embarrassing story and you will sue whoever told Beca.

She laughs out loud. "Believe it or not, me and Aubrey do kind of talk once in a while. It just happen to come up when we were planning this whole thing," she shrugs.

"I'm going to kill her," you laugh in disbelief and rest your forehead on Beca's shoulder to try and hide another blush.

Beca laughs again. "It wasn't that bad."

You look at her incredulously. "I threw up. On _four _different people!"

You see her try to hold the laughter in but it comes out loudly again. "Okay, so it was pretty bad," she grins at you.

You blush again and Beca's smile widens as the two of you fall into a comfortable silence.

"Oh, I got you something," Beca says suddenly.

"Beca, you didn't have to.." you frown. You know what a student budget is like, especially a Freshman's.

Beca shakes her head, "It's okay. It's nothing big," she smiles.

You eventually nod and smile back. "Okay."

You watch curiously as Beca scratches awkwardly at the the back of her neck.

"It's, um.. it's actually," she points at you but you're confused. "Well, it's.. kind of in.."

Beca sighs and trails off. You watch as her hands move forward towards you and disappear inside one of the pockets inside the jacket that's resting around your shoulders.

You watch as she pulls out a little black box and hands it to you.

"Happy birthday, Chlo." She smiles.

Your eyes light up as you open the box and pull out a necklace with two charms hanging from it. A ladybug and a grasshopper.

"Beca," you breathe.

"You…um, like it?" She asks nervously.

"I love it!" You grin as you quickly put the necklace on and look down at it.

"You can add other charms and stuff," she explains, obviously still unsure.

You shake your head. "It's perfect like this. Thank you, Beca." You smile sincerely.

You watch as the brunette smiles back and keeps her eye on yours. You figure this is the best chance you'll get tonight, so you go for it.

Beca watches you cautiously as you move closer, but she stays still, her eyes still firmly set on yours. You glance down as your shoes touch Beca's, and when you look back up she's right there, still looking straight into your eyes. You think she would've moved away by now. If this isn't what she wanted. You think this again and again until it gives you enough confidence to tilt your head and lean in to brush your lips against hers.

That's all it is at first. A quick brush of the lips. Your eyes are still closed and you want to do it again when you pull away, and it's only when you feel Beca's hands rest on your waist to pull you closer that you do so.

You kiss her a little harder this time and she responds eagerly, her tongue trailing your bottom lip as you allow the kiss to deepen with a small whimper. You move your arms up to rest against the wall behind Beca as the two of you get even closer.

You kiss like that for what feels like a good few minutes, but you eventually leave one final small peck on Beca's lips as you pull away.

You bite your lip to try and hide the grin, but can't contain it for long when you open your eyes to see Beca grinning with just as much enthusiasm, her hands still rested delicately on your sides.

"What were you saying about this being the best birthday ever?" Beca smirks up at you smugly.

"Oh shut up," you grin back as you lean in for another kiss.


End file.
